Guardians of Light: Forces Together
Guardians of Light: Forces Together is a animated action-adventure fantasy film. It is the sequel to Olympic Mascots: Guardians of Light. The film is produced by Josh0108 Films, Alibaba Pictures, Warner Bros. Animation and and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. This is based on Kaylamagical2453 (DeviantArt)/Jordka001 (Fandom) fanfiction of the same name. Synopsis Flamuna has returned, but she is not alone, So the mascots team up with the Crystal Gems and the FIFA World Cup Mascots to once again save the universe. Plot A voice called out to the defeated Flamuna, It was Infinmenti and Nithya, her cousins, and Adara, her sister. Flamuna awakens and has amnesia, but after Infinmenti helps her remember what happened, She swore revenge on the Guardians, with her family and a new gem named Red Spinel, they form an alliance to defeat the guardians. Meanwhile, The Guardians were still traveling in the portal, until another portal opens beside, them the FIFA World Cup Mascots appear. The mascots are started by their appearance. Zabivaka explains that he and the other FIFA World Cup mascots found a portal, but overheard that the Aurora Rings had recruited them to support the Olympic and Paralympic mascots. Eventually, the portal leads them to Beach City, where the Crystal Gems live. The mascots were suprised that they were teaming up with the Crystal Gems. They went and introduced themselves. The next day, as The Guardians and The Crystal Gems are getting to know each other better, Aliz and Pearl partook in a swordfight, Adelene, Colin and others sang songs and Tom and Amethyst have a bike race. Vinicius and Steven were flying through Beach City and Vinicius showed off a few flying tricks. Steven noticed that the Beach City Funland was on fire. Vinicius looked at the fire and noticed a familiar figure standing in the blaze. It was Flamuna! Vinicius was angry at Flamuna because she survived the events of the previous film. Flamuna introduces Steven and Vinicius to the other goddesses. Vinicius and Steven fought the goddesses, when out of nowhere, Infinmenti shot an arrow at one of Vinicius's legs. Steven then heals Vinicius, and they decided to head back to the beach to warn the others. Vinicius and Steven told the others that Flamuana had returned and everyone but the Crystal Gems and FIFA World Cup mascots were in shock. Vinicius told the other who Flamuna is. A blast of fire happened and the goddesses appeared. Everyone apart from Garnet, Wenlock, Vinicius, and Tom ran into the temple. Cast Main Cast * Jeremy Shada as Vinicius * Zach Callison as Tom ** Callison also voices Steven Universe * CCH Pounder as Flamuna Tenenra * Nika Futterman as Infinmenti Tenenra ** Futterman also voices Red Spinel * Grey Griffin as Adara Tenenra * E.G Daily as Nithya Tenenra * Molly Quinn as Angel Stella * Zooey Deschanel as Adelene * Jonah Hill as Colin * Jake Cherry as Heinrichite * Isaac Andrews as Zabivaka Additional Voices * Estelle as Garnet * Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Alison Brie as Crystal Sun * Rachel Weisz as Aliz * Channing Tatum as Alex Production TBA Release The film will be released on November 4, 2022 in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX formats. Marketing Partners Warner Bros. will partner with more than 25 licensing and promotional partners to market the film including: *McDonald's (Happy Meal promotion; 12 toys) *Mattel (toys) *Funko Pop (vinyl figures) Category:PG Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:2022 Films Category:Flash Animation Category:Olympics Category:FIFA World Cup Category:Steven Universe Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Film scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams